1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved apparatus for lifting and towing vehicles and, more particularly, to such an apparatus wherein an extensible and tiltable boom extends rearwardly from a towing vehicle and is provided on the end thereof with a pair of wheel receiving members for engaging the wheels of a vehicle to be towed and then lifting and towing the vehicle by the wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
In view of the current designs of automobiles, it is no longer possible to lift such vehicles with a winch and a cable having a hook at its end without damaging the vehicle. Accordingly, a type of vehicle towing and lifting apparatus has been developed that engages the front or rear wheels of a vehicle and then lifts the vehicle after securing the wheels of the vehicle in some form of wheel or tire receiving member.
These wheel lift type towing and lifting device generally extend beyond the rear of the body of the towing vehicle, thus creating not only an unsightly appearance but often constituting a safety hazard. In addition, many of such devices while in a storage position preclude the use of conventional hoisting apparatus of the towing vehicle. Still other wheel lift devices employ a cradle which engages the wheels of a vehicle and is lifted by a boom on the towing vehicle. In still other prior art wheel lift towing and lifting devices, a cumbersome apparatus is required to engage the wheels or tires of a vehicle to be towed.